Reunited
by Dakotah07
Summary: Queen Channary of Luna has had misery and depression ever since the love of her life, Princess Selene was cut out of her arms by infidels over 13 years ago. Lihn Cinder works as a mechanic to pay off her debt to her adoptive parents. When Channary learns that Selene is alive and well and Cinder learns of her true status, both have to overcome the obstacles and stereotypes in life.


Queen Channary walked frantically through the halls of the Grand Palace of Artemisia. The covenant Dianan Crystal was pulsing, meaning it was getting ready to show the entire galaxy what the next year in terms of the countries and meaningful people throughout the galaxy. For the past thirteen years, Channary had hoped the Dianan Crystal would tell her something, anything about her love. The love she lost thirteen years ago when infidels coming after her did something that, still to this day she cannot fathom. They took her, her love, her life, her pure existence, her Selene.

Queen Channary led the way down the hall. Princess Levana knew her sister as a very good person, but that fatal day years ago, turned her into someone who did only what she had to do in a way. She never smiled anymore, she never laughed anymore, she never had happiness anymore, and all she had was this blank expression on her face that she put on so no one would really know how she felt. Levana watched as her older sister's long brunette hair swished back and forth on her back. She heard her sister's footstep rhythmically clap on the floors of the Grand Palace with her high heels. She heard her sister's breathing, deeply and heavy. She smelled the sweat coming off of Channary's face. Levana tasted the sweet adrenaline in her mouth, as she too wanted her niece Selene back home. Levana took one better look at Channary as she entered the Diana room which held the Dianan Crystal. And she saw the girl she once knew become desperate, every year during this time.

They reached the end of the hallway and entered the Diana room. There were news camera's everywhere, while the Lunar Royal family was being announced. The camera's during this time was the only time that Luna was shown. Luna was made to show the galaxy the future in which the Dianan Crystal due to the fact that initially Lunars came from Earthens. Channary entered first, followed by Princesses Levana and Levana's stepdaughter Winter. The Lunar Royal family looking their absolute best stood there. Channary herself looking desperately at the Dianan Crystal, as the pulsing intensified. Channary ordered the people to sit. And the waiting began.

After a couple of seconds, the crystal's pulsing caused everything to go black. The camera's attending, sending the feed throughout the galaxy, focused their cameras more thoroughly. The show began.

The Dianan Crystal showed lots of things. Good crops on earthen nations, mining will be fantastic throughout the asteroid belt this year, and there would be a good year with lots of sun for the inner planets, and the outer planets will be safe too. There would be no asteroids hitting Luna this year, which Levana and Winter smiled about. However Channary didn't care about it. Even if it meant something for Luna. All she wanted was Selene back. The pulsing began to die out, and that meant it was almost over. Another year without Selene? Channary couldn't think about it. All it meant was another year of misery, heartbreak, and sadness. Channary was about to get up and leave because it meant it was over. But it's not the last thing the Dianan Crystal showed.

"Mama" a child called out.

Channary thought the voice sounded familiar, but shrugged it off as a child present in the room.

"Mama" the voice said again.

Looking up, the Dianan Crystal showed Selene. Channary gasped at her daughter, tears filling her eyes.

"Mama, don't give up" Selene was saying.

The video of Selene was evolving; she was growing for each year she was gone until she looked the rightful age she should have been, 16. Channary was looking at a full-fledged grown Selene now. Her left arm and leg were cybernetics, and she had long straight dark brunette hair, tan skin, gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, and a slight frame. She was wearing a jumpsuit and combat boots, with a tool belt. She looked like she was a mechanic or engineer or somewhat, not like the Princess of Luna should be. However, none of that mattered. Her love Selene was alive and well, her cyborg parts didn't matter, her status didn't matter, nothing right now at the moment didn't matter. All she knew was that her Selene will be coming home, and it will be soon.


End file.
